Storm and Solace
by Storm of Solace
Summary: {Story of my Zoids Chaotic Century RPG characther ^_^ Still being written}


{this is a zoids fanfic. I don't own zoids, so please don't sue me ^_^ Story is still being writtin, please read/review, and thanks if you do ^_^}  
  
  
  
The storm's solace  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sounds of battle raged on. A red command wolf fell for the last time. The dark horn lifted a heavy foot over the cockpit, and a smash was all that was heard. "No scream, eh? Better luck next time, little girl..." from the sidelines, old, seasoned warriors jeered the pilot, presumably dead or at least injured. The dark horn trotted off into the distance, the shouting and cheering died down. All that was left was the command wolf.  
  
"I.I blew it.I should have known, should have seen..." A 14 year old girl cringed, her arm beaten and bloody, a gash down her cheek. She willed herself back from her fall into unconsciousness, and looked over her zoid. "Well, you've seen better days, haven't you Chai." She sat up, checking her vital systems were not frozen. "Good, just enough to get you somewhere safe."  
  
With that, she set out through the forest, to her friend's village. There, she could have her command wolf fixed, and rest. Still, there was something she didn't plan on.  
  
With a crash, her command wolf lost its balance, but quickly regained it. Another hit from the side and she broke into a run.  
  
"What the-?" Another shot had just missed her cockpit. Running, blinded by fear of the unknown enemy, she ran Chai into a tree, knocking her unconscious.  
  
Three Helcats appeared out of nowhere. One jumped out of the cockpit, and walked over to the girl.  
  
"Eh, nothin' special here, just a lousy command wolf..." "So? Any cash is good cash!" "Fine, fine..."  
  
The two men brang out a rolling platform. Using their helcats, they dragged Chai onto the platform, but not before leaving the girl senseless, against the tree she crashed into. Chai was dragged away, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Storm was still unconscious, still bleeding.  
  
Another fault in the plan came next...although it was more luck then fault..  
  
A dark blue, almost black organoid stood alone, its stealth capability making it unseen. With curved silver horns similar to a ram's and silver claws, it was a formidable site, if it was seen. Seeing the damaged command wolf being dragged by helcats, it followed the tracks, curiously. It looked at Storm with interest. It walked closer, and tried to understand what was wrong with this human. It placed a claw on her shoulder, waking the girl, and renewing her.  
  
"Uhhhrr.Huh? What is that?!" Storm was of course, referring to the organoid. Although her voice was frightened, she seemed to find comfort in the strong creature's presence. She tried to get up by leaning against the tree, but the organoid's claw urged her back down, seeming to say, 'Rest now'.  
  
Storm, in her head thanked the organoid* It opened its mouth, revealing silver teeth and growled, almost as to say 'No problem' or, 'You're welcome'. Storm of course felt that, and heard it. She felt good enough to stand now. Leaning on the organoid, she looked out.  
  
"Chai?!" Storm fell to the ground again, crying silently. She knew what must have happened. "Why...Why would someone steal a Command Wolf? It's not like it's a Blade Liger or something.. Chai..how can I get to Troy's village now..?"  
  
The organoid nudged Storm comfortingly. "Huh? Why would an organoid want to comfort me? Why am I so special?.Look, organoid, you must have a partner already, some great pilit or something.." It again nudged her. "Thank you organoid, but, I need to go now..bye.." With that, Storm turned, and walked off.  
  
The organoid again followed her. It obviously didn't have a partner, or if it did, it was no longer it's concern.  
  
"You again..? You mean.."  
  
It growled again, as if to say ' Well duh.'  
  
"Well then, you'll need a name..Hmm..How about, Solace..? It means comfort, and that's what you are to me..Now..lets go..together.."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Solace seemed to know this area of the forests well. Storm was feeling better, and even better at that with Solace around.  
  
"I wonder." Storm thought to herself, "What kind of organoid Solace is..I've never seen any before with horns like that, or that shade of blue.And why do I feel so safe around him? "  
  
Solace looked ahead, his vision better then Storm's. Peering into the misty forest, he saw a black helcat.Not just one, but at least five, most likley more, still using their stealth cloaks. This of course was something to be feared, or t least, Solace assumed this. He nudged Storm, almost knocking her off balance.  
  
"What is it Solace? Do you see something?"  
  
Solace growled protectively. With a snap, two blue and silver wings unfolded. He nudged her hard, propelling her upwards and she landed on his back.  
  
"Huh? Aw man, I hope you know what you're doing.."  
  
Solace flew up high in the sky, using the clouds to hide from the helcats. His stealth capabilities wouldn't help him now, with Storm on his back. He flew north, in the same direction they were walking, and landed after about a half hour in thee air.  
  
"Sheesh, if you flew like that all the time, we'd be at the village by now.." Storm laughed. Even with blood caked on her arm and the side of her face, she felt fine, with Solace protecting her. Storm trekked on, the journey was slower without Chai.  
  
"Chai."  
  
Solace heard Storm mutter 'Chai' many times, he really didn't understand what she was talking about, nor did he think the command wolf dragged by the helcats belonged to her. At last, they came to the village. Storm was hesitant at first.  
  
"I don't know if you should come with me in here.I don't trust the people of the village... but then again, you could always just fly away, I guess.." Storm smiled at this, and continued to walk, Solace by her side.  
  
The village was a medium sized one. Assorted shops were around, citizens' kept their zoids in hangers. A friend of Storm's owned the café, who also housed her other zoid, Sigma, a Lightning Saix. Storm was cautious at first, although nobody seemed to make a big deal out of the dragon-like organoid by her side. She walked into the café, and knocked on a door in the corner.  
  
"I'm not the bartender!  
  
Storm laughed weakly, she was tired from her trip. "Sheesh, I'm not even 15 yet..It's me, Storm! Sheesh Troy..What're these folk doing to you?"  
  
"Ah! Storm! Coming!" The various clicking sounds of locks opening filled Solace's ears. He was slightly confused by all this, and the overwhelming amount of people. Troy, a 17 year old, seasoned zoid warrior walked out, his short black hair hung freely over his face. He embraced Storm gently.  
  
"Ah, it's good to see you!" Solace was disturbed at the sight of Troy hugging Storm. He snarrled, and stood at his full height, around 6 feet or so.  
  
"o-o-ok..I'll, uh, leave you alone now.."  
  
Storm found this hilarious. "Hey Troy, you'll never believe what happened.."  
  
"An Organoid? Yea, believing will not be easy" He laughed "Go on"  
  
Storm told Troy how she came over on Chai and he was stolen, and she woke to find an organoid standing over her. Oddly enough, Troy believed every word of it.  
  
"Hrrmm" He mused "To find an Organoid is amazing, it is said they aren't found, by humans, they find humans. And Chai. Nohing personal, but nothing is special about a command wolf, 'cept Chai was a cool color..and he must've been damaged too, so even if he did get sold on the black market, he wouldn't be worth much-"  
  
Storm gave him an irritated look. "I don't care how much he;s worth..he'll always be mine..One day, I'll get him back.."  
  
"In the mean time, you should come back to my place and pick up Sigma. He hasn't had a good run in a while. Plus, even with an organoid-"  
  
"Solace"  
  
"-Right, even with Solace, its best not to be caught without a zoid 'round these parts, what, with a bunch of skeevy losers after you..Lets go."  
  
Storm and Solace followed Troy out the back to his zoid hanger. Inside it was a few empty spaces, three lots with zoids he didn't want anyone to see, one with Sigma, Storm's Lightning Saix, Troy's Shield Liger, Blade Liger, Command wolf, and his Storm Sworder. Various others belonging to customers of local inns and his café occupied a few other lots. Storm, followed by Solace and led by Troy headed to her Lightning Saix'd lot. She got into the cockpit and walked Sigma out of the hanger. To her surprise, Solace, wings unfolded, was hovering above her, watching for danger.  
  
"Thanks Troy! I'll see you later!"  
  
Troy waved goodbye, as she quickened Sigma's walk into a trot. Then again, a trot for a Lightning Saix is awfully fast for a trot.  
  
"Solace, do you remember where you found me?"  
  
A growl from Solace, that seemed to say 'Follow me' was all that she heard. Sigma, who was at a slower trot now, was in sync with Solace, as he led her back into the forest.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Coming soon ^_^ 


End file.
